Ne M'oublie Pas
by Cecile5410
Summary: UA. Monde futur. Kurt et Blaine étaient heureux ensemble. A 18 ans, le nom de leur âme sœur apparaît sur le poignet. Mais la Société n'accepte pas que deux personnes de même sexes soient âmes sœurs. Ils sont reprogrammés pour avoir une âme sœur de sexe opposé. Blaine le sait et s'enfuit mais Kurt décide de rester. Il est arrêté et reprogrammé.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde :)  
Bon, j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle histoire (une de plus oups), l'idée m'obsédait un peu.

L'idée générale est inspirée du film Les âmes vagabondes (du livre du coup mais je me souvenais plus du livre quand j'ai vu le film, mais ça c'est ma vie ^^) et le reste sors de ma tête. :)

Univers alternatif, ça se passe dans le futur. Le nom de leur âme sœur apparaît sur le poignet des gens à leur 18eme anniversaire. Kurt et Blaine n'ont pas un an de différence, pour les besoins de l'histoire, Kurt est 2 mois plus jeune.  
Kurt et Blaine se rencontrent comme dans la série, ils tombent amoureux et tout et tout. Ils se doutent qu'à 18ans, le nom de l'autre s'inscrira sur leurs poignets. Blaine sait que la Société ne les accepte pas et qu'ils vont être reprogrammés. Kurt ne l'écoute pas, ne veut pas le croire.  
Le nom de Kurt apparaît sur son poignet et il part en promettant de revenir. Le nom de Blaine apparaît sur le poignet de Kurt et il se fait arrêter quand quelqu'un le voit.

Toute l'histoire sera du point de vue de Kurt.

J'en profite pour remercier mon illustratrice préférée DaliaCriss. (Et en plus, vous imaginez, elle supporte toutes mes idées farfelues lol) Thank you, sweetheart ;)

Donc voici le prologue :)

* * *

**Prologue**

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. J'étais dans une pièce très blanche, avec ce qui semblait être un plafond en dôme. Et il faisait froid. J'étais dans un igloo ou quoi ? Je tournai la tête pour voir que mes bras étaient attachés de chaque côté de mon corps, mon bras gauche était tendu. Mais je n'étais pas alarmé, j'étais étrangement calme.

_Blaine Anderson._

Je regardai le nom inscrit sur mon poignet en encre noire et souris. Blaine, mon âme sœur, je savais que ce serait lui. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre alors que je l'aimais tellement.

Je levai les yeux pour voir des médecins et des trucs électroniques au-dessus de ma tête.

"Où est Blaine ?" Demandai-je. Mon esprit était tellement embrouillé; je n'avais pas envie de me soucier d'où était Blaine, mais je le faisais quand même.

"Qui est Blaine, mon chéri ?" Me demanda un des docteurs, une femme blonde.

"Mon petit-ami, et mon âme sœur." Répondis-je fièrement en regardant mon poignet.

"Ça ne marche pas." L'entendis-je murmurer à celui qui se tenait à côté du truc au-dessus de ma tête. Il avait vraiment une tête antipathique alors que la femme avait l'air gentille. Enfin, tout le monde sait ce qu'on dit des apparences. "Je le mets plus fort."

Je commençais à sentir quelque chose dans ma tête. Comme si quelque chose était en train de s'enlever. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de reparler.

"Blaine est parti, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, mais il va revenir." répondis-je facilement.

"Quand lui as-tu parlé pour la dernière fois ?"

"Je..." Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs mais il n'y avait rien à cet endroit, à l'endroit de mes souvenirs récents avec Blaine. C'était vide. Mais encore une fois, je n'étais pas alarmé. "Je ne me souviens pas." admis-je.

Elle sourit. "Dr Simson, son esprit se bat." Quelqu'un lui dit. Médecins. Des médecins. Non. Blaine. Je regardai mon poignet pour voir que l'encre avait perdu de sa couleur. Blaine avait raison... Mais raison à propos de quoi ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas. Raison à propos de quoi ? Pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas de ça ? Raison à propos de... marques... souvenirs... être gay. Oui c'était ça. Je pouvais combattre ça, l'homme venait juste de le dire. Je me sentais déjà un peu moins embrouillé, un peu plus conscient de ce qu'il se passait.

"Incroyable." Murmura le Dr Simson.

"Où suis-je ?" demandai-je. C'était la première fois que cette question me venait à l'esprit depuis que j'étais réveillé.

Elle eut l'air surprise mais ordonna rapidement "et droguez le plus."

Je sentis immédiatement le flou revenir et la question disparut. Je vis la marque sur mon poignet disparaître de plus en plus.

"Alors dis-moi, Kurt, où va-t-il à l'école ?" demanda le Dr Simson. Elle sourit quand je ne sus pas répondre.

"Pareil que moi, j'imagine." répondis-je au hasard.

"C'est vrai ?" Répondit-elle, l'air intéressée. La marque sur mon poignet était presque partie, je ne pouvais plus distinguer que le Bl de Blaine. "Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?"

"C'était dans des escaliers. Je descendais et je lui ai posé une question." répondis-je. Je revoyais la tête de Blaine, ses yeux, son sourire, dirigés vers moi. Ses yeux qui semblaient remplis de miel liquide.

Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à mon poignet où le B refusait de disparaître. Alors elle attendît.

"C'est prêt." lui dit une femme en habit rose en lui tendant un dossier.

Elle prit le dossier et commença à lire à voix haute. "Ton âme sœur s'appelle Alexia Branson, elle a 18 ans et elle fait des études artistiques. Elle veut devenir peintre." Je l'écoutais attentivement, enregistrant les informations sur mon âme sœur. "Comment as-tu rencontré Blaine ?" Demanda-t-elle après avoir posé le dossier sur son bureau à côté et regardé mon poignet où un autre nom avait commencé à apparaître lentement.

"Qui est Blaine ?" Demandai-je, confus.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voilà le chapitre 1 :)**

**Pour les parties en français (vraiment en français), il fallait les distinguer donc c'est en italique.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, Blaine va arriver ahah ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Mon réveil sonna à 7h. J'ouvris les yeux et me levai rapidement. J'étais un peu fatigué mais surtout excité. Aujourd'hui était mon premier jour à la fac. J'avais dit au revoir au lycée il y a deux mois et j'en étais assez content. J'allais maintenant étudier le français pour devenir prof. J'avais toujours été le meilleur dans cette matière, alors pourquoi pas ?

Je me préparai rapidement et montai dans ma voiture. Je ne voulais pas être en retard pour mon premier jour. Je conduisis jusqu'à la fac en écoutant la radio, et je souris en entendant _Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. _Je me souvenais de cette chanson, la première que j'avais chantée avec le Glee Club. C'était horrible, un vrai désastre mais c'était le début de ce qui fut la meilleure expérience de ma vie.

Je garai ma voiture sur le parking, à l'ombre d'un arbre et me dirigeai vers l'entrée, mon plan à la main. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver ma salle. Tous mes cours avaient l'air d'être dans le même bâtiment au moins, ça m'éviterait de me perdre.

Les premiers cours seraient facile, juste des rappels de base et tout. Les sujets plus durs arriveraient un peu plus tard. Je m'assis à côté d'un garçon qui lisait un livre. Je sortis mes affaires de mon sac et n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant que le prof arrive.

'_Bonjour tout le monde_.' Salua-t-il.

'_Bonjour_.' Répondit la classe d'une voix mal coordonnée.

'_Je suis M. Robert, votre professeur de civilisation_.' Dit-il en marchant vers son bureau et en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

Je commençai à prêter de moins en moins attention à ce qu'il disait. C'est pas la meilleure façon de commencer l'année, vous me direz mais en gros, il nous rappelait que le roi vivait à Versailles du temps de la monarchie, que la révolution était en 1789 et qu'il y avait maintenant une république avec un président élu.

Je mis mon coude sur la table et posai ma tête sur ma main. Mon esprit se mit à vagabonder. Pas vraiment vagabonder puisqu'il alla directement au sujet de l'âme sœur. Un sujet qui occupait pas mal mes pensées en ce moment. On était censés rencontrer nos âmes sœurs dans le mois qui suivait notre anniversaire. Je ne savais pas vraiment comme ça marchait, juste que habituellement, les gens rencontraient leur âme sœur un mois maximum après l'apparition de la marque sur leur poignet. J'étais exactement à trois semaines et deux jours après mon anniversaire et j'étais un peu nerveux. J'allais bientôt la rencontrer. Je me demandais à quoi elle ressemblait, quelles étaient ses passions, si elle était timide ou du genre à beaucoup parler, si on s'entendrait bien tout de suite ou s'il faudrait un peu de temps. J'essayais d'imaginer où on se rencontrerait, ce que je dirais, comment ça se passerait.

'Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?' me demanda mon voisin. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il me regardait depuis un moment. J'avais mis mon autre main sur mon poignet sans m'en rendre compte. Dès que je m'en aperçus, je reposai mes deux bras sur la table.

'Non, et toi ?' répondis-je.

'Oui.' Répondit-il en souriant.

'C'est comment ?'

'C'est exceptionnel. On ne se connait que depuis deux mois et c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.'

'C'est vrai que tu le sens quand elle est triste ?' Il y avait des tonnes de rumeurs qui circulaient sur la relation entre les âmes sœurs mais celle-ci avait attiré mon attention.

'Pas quand elle est triste. Mais quand il lui arrive quelque chose, quand elle est terrifiée ou choquée ou oui, peut-être très triste. Toute forte émotion, enfait.' Expliqua-t-il et j'étais fasciné. J'avais hâte de ressentir ce genre de connexion. 'Et…' commença-t-il mais le prof nous regardait et se racla la gorge.

'_Messieurs, s'il vous plait.'_

Le prof commençait le vrai programme de toute façon donc je sortis mes feuilles pour prendre des notes. Il était vraiment intéressant enfait une fois que je commençais à l'écouter.

* * *

J'avais fini les cours pour la journée. Je retournai à ma voiture et partis pour le Lima Bean où j'avais l'habitude d'aller boire un café. J'y venais souvent avec Rachel l'année dernière. Mais maintenant j'essayais de m'habituer au fait qu'elle n'était plus là et que j'étais tout seul. Ca me rappelait qu'il fallait que je l'appelle elle m'avait dit qu'elle aurait cinq minutes pour me parler entre deux cours.

J'étais dans la file pour commander mon café donc j'avais le temps. Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de Rachel.

'Allo ?' répondit-elle.

'Salut, Rachel.' Dis-je.

'Oh Kurt, salut. Comment s'est passée ta première journée ?'

'Bien, je dois dire. Les cours sont intéressants, les gens ne me poussent pas contre les casiers. Et toi ?'

'Aha c'est bien.' Dit Rachel. 'Bien mais fatigant pour l'instant. Et ma prof de danse me déteste déjà.' Soupira-t-elle.

'Tu es Rachel Berry, elle doit être jalouse de ton talent.' Répondis-je et elle rit.

'Oh tu me manques, Kurt.' Dit-elle d'une voix triste.

'Tu me manques aussi, Rachel.' Répondis-je, me sentant triste aussi.

'Je dois y retourner maintenant.'

'Oui, bien sûr, vas-y et montre-leurs qui est la meilleure.'

Je me rendis compte que j'avais bien avancé dans la file pendant que j'étais au téléphone et c'était maintenant à mon tour. Quelques minutes, plus tard, je me retrouvai avec mon portable dans la main gauche et mon café dans la main droite, marchant distraitement vers les tables. Je repensais à ma conversation avec Rachel. Je savais que la NYADA était faite pour elle. Elle allait être brillante là-bas et j'étais heureux pour elle. Même si ça voulait dire que je devais vivre loin de ma meilleure amie. J'avais vraiment-

_Bam_

'Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé.' Dis-je rapidement à la fille que j'avais bousculée. Tous les dessins qu'elle portait étaient tombés par terre. Je m'agenouillai pour les ramasser, posant mon café par terre et mon portable dans ma poche. Mon poignet gauche fut soudainement chaud et j'y jetai un œil mais ne vis rien d'inhabituel.

'C'est pas grave.' M'assura-t-elle en se relevant. Je me relevai aussi et lui rendis ses dessins. 'Merci.' Dit-elle en me souriant. Elle avait des cheveux châtain foncé qui atteignaient ses épaules. Elle portait un t-shirt gris et bleu avec un jean bleu foncé. Et des boucles d'oreilles longues que les rayons du soleil faisaient briller à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait la tête.

'Je m'appelle Kurt.' Dis-je et elle me regarda comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

'Sérieux ? Enfin, je veux dire… enchantée, moi c'est Alexia.' Dit-elle. Ohmondieu Oh Mon Dieu. J'y étais, la rencontre avec mon âme sœur. Nous étions là, debout à nous regarder sans rien dire.

'Ok, c'est bizarre.' Dis-je pour rompre le silence.

'Totalement.' Confirma-t-elle.

'Tu partais ?' demandai-je.

'Oui, mais je peux rester maintenant.' Elle sourit et montra une table vide. 'Tu veux t'asseoir ?'

'Allons-y.' répondis-je avant qu'on aille s'asseoir à la table. Le silence reprit sa place pendant une minute ou deux et j'essayais de me rappeler tout ce que je voulais dire.

'Alors…'

'Tu…' On a commencé à parler en même temps avant de glousser nerveusement.

'Vas-y.' lui dis-je et elle me sourit.

'Tu es en retard.' Dit-elle d'un air taquin et je fronçai les sourcils, confus. 'Mon anniversaire était il y a un mois et demi.' Expliqua-t-elle.

'Oh je suis désolé, j'étais un peu occupé.' Répondis-je sur le même ton. 'Tu veux un café ? Désolé de t'avoir renversé du mien sur ton t-shirt.'

'Je veux bien, merci. Vraiment, c'est pas grave, ça m'a permis de te rencontrer.' Répondit-elle et je souris avant de me diriger vers le comptoir.

'Donc tu fais des études artistiques ?' demandai-je en me rasseyant après lui avoir donné son café.

Elle fut un peu surprise. 'Oui, comment tu le sais ?'

'Oh euh…' Je n'avais jamais questionné l'origine de ce que je savais sur elle. Je le savais et ne m'étais jamais posé de questions. 'Je le sais, c'est tout.' Répondis-je.

'Je vois. Tu es le genre de mec mystérieux. Et toi, tu étudies quoi ?'

'Le français. J'ai commencé aujourd'hui.'

'_Vraiment_ ?' demanda-t-elle et je fus pris par surprise.

'Oh tu parles français aussi ?'

'Pas vraiment, je l'ai appris pendant deux ans au lycée. J'aimais bien et je pense que j'étais pas mauvaise.' Dit-elle en rigolant.

'Je pourrais te l'apprendre.' Dis-je avant de me rendre compte qu'elle avait peut-être arrêté parce qu'elle le voulait. Elle allait me trouver stupide.

'Bonne idée.' Répondit-elle en me souriant. Je fus soulagé, elle ne me trouvait pas stupide. 'Tu as des frères et sœur ?'

Je souris en entendant la question. C'était comme si on essayait de récolter le plus d'information possible. 'J'ai un demi-frère, mais le "demi" ne compte pas, on est comme des frères. Et toi ?'

'J'ai un frère aussi. Mais dix ans plus vieux que moi. Donc on peut autant dire que je suis fille unique.'

Je fus surpris quand mes yeux se posèrent sur ma montre et virent l'heure qu'il était. Il était déjà tard et je devais retourner chez moi ou mon père ne serait pas très content.

'Je suis désolé, je dois y aller.' Dis-je et j'ai failli voulu rester et affronter la colère de mon père en voyant l'expression de son visage. 'Mais on se revoit demain ici, même heure ?' proposai-je.

'Oui, super.' Répondit-elle. Elle sortit son portable et me le tendit. 'Et donne-moi ton portable aussi.' C'est ce que je fis et puis j'ajoutai un nouveau contact dans le sien avec mon numéro. Je lui rendis son téléphone et repris le mien.

Je lui fis un signe de la main – toujours bizarre – avant de sortir du café.

Donc maintenant je l'avais rencontré. Je savais à quoi elle ressemblait. Je lui avais parlé. Elle était gentille et marrante et bavarde mais pas d'une mauvaise manière. Elle était mon âme sœur.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai transpirant et le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Je secouai la tête pour faire disparaitre les restes de mon cauchemar. Quand je fus bien réveillé et que mon cauchemar était entièrement derrière moi, je souris, repensant à hier. Le premier jour du reste de ma vie. Je me sentais complet, j'avais rencontré mon âme sœur. On nous avait appris à ressentir ça. On nous avait appris que notre âme sœur nous rendrait heureux pour le reste de notre vie. C'était notre moitié, notre correspondance parfaite.

Je descendis les escaliers pour aller déjeuner dans la cuisine. J'avais du temps avant de partir puisque je m'étais réveillé avant que le réveil sonne. Je trouvai mon père assis à la table de la cuisine. Il leva les yeux de son journal en m'entendant arriver.

'Kurt ? Tu es levé tôt.' Dit mon père. 'Tu veux du café ?'

'Oui, s'il te plait.' Répondis-je en baillant.

'Le cauchemar encore ?' demanda-t-il en versant du café dans une tasse.

'Oui.' Je m'assis à la table en face de lui.

'Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas revoir le médecin ?'

'Oui, je ne me sentais pas mieux la dernière fois. Et je n'ai pas besoin de somnifères.'

'Mais ça t'épuise.' Soupira mon père.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, je vais bien.' Je lui fis un sourire, un peu forcé, pour le rassurer. Mais j'étais inquiet. Les cauchemars m'épuisaient vraiment. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? J'avais juste à attendre, ils finiraient bien par partir.

'Alors… comment était ton premier jour ? Tu es rentré plus tard que d'habitude hier soir. Je ne savais pas que tu avais cours tard.' Mon père savait bien quand changer de sujet.

'Très bien. Oh non, les cours étaient finis à 17h mais je suis allé au Lima Bean.' Je souris, sincèrement cette fois, en me rappelant ce moment.

'Et… ?' Il me connaissait décidément trop bien.

'Et j'ai rencontré mon âme sœur. Elle est incroyable.' Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux de mon père quand il entendit cette phrase mais il me regardait en souriant. J'avais dû mal voir.

'Oh vraiment ? C'est super, Kurt, je suis heureux pour toi.' répondit-il.

'Oui, et je la revois aujourd'hui aussi.' Je souris encore en pensant que j'allais en découvrir plus sur mon âme sœur aujourd'hui.

'Kurt, tu souris.' Dit mon père et je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

'Et alors ?'

'Tu n'as pas souris depuis…' il fit une pause. 'longtemps.'

'Ah oui ? J'avais pas remarqué.'

'Moi si… est-ce que tu es heureux, Kurt ?' me demanda mon père en me regardant.

'Bien sûr.' Répondis-je.

* * *

'Voilà pourquoi la prononciation est importante. Vous ne pourrez rien faire si vous ne connaissez pas les bases de la phonétique.' Expliqua la prof. Maintenant je l'avais mon cours ennuyant. Tous les cours ne pouvaient pas être intéressants. C'était statistiquement impossible. Donc j'avais phonétique. Celui qui avait inventé ça devait détester tous les étudiants.

Quand je commençai à m'ennuyer au-delà du raisonnable – parce que, franchement, qui ça intéresse que le [a] et le [a:] soient deux choses complètement différentes – je jetai un œil à mon portable en dessous de la table. Je voulais envoyer un message à quelqu'un mais je vis que j'en avais déjà reçu un. D'Alexia. C'était elle qui initiait l'étape des messages. J'aurais peut-être dû le faire avant.

_Salut :) – A_

_Salut :) - K_

_Ça va ? - A_

_Bien et toi ? - K_

_Moi aussi :) - A_

_Non, c'est pas vrai. Je m'ennuie à mourir. - K_

_Oh qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? - A_

_La phonétique est le truc le plus soporifique… - K_

_C'est quoi exactement ? - A_

_Je ne peux même pas te montrer, je n'ai pas de clavier phonétique sur mon portable. - K_

_C'est horrible - A_

_Tu dois t'ennuyer aussi si tu m'envoie un message. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? - K_

_Je dois m'ennuyer pour te parler ? - A_

Je me sentis embarrassé. Me rendre ridicule, deuxième partie. Je n'aimais pas trop les textos, je ne pouvais pas voir la tête de l'autre personne ou ses réactions. Et maintenant je ne savais pas si elle était sérieuse ou si elle rigolait. Et je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir. Il n'y avait rien que je détestais plus que l'inconnu. Le mystère, les secrets m'insupportaient.

_Non, pas du tout, désolé. - K_

_Hé, je plaisantais. Les messages ne transmettent vraiment pas l'humour. - A_

_C'est ce que je dis tout le temps. Alors on se voit toujours après les cours ? - K_

_Oui, bien sûr :) - A_

_Super. Oh oh, la prof me regarde. - K_

_Ahah repéré :p - A_

_On se parle plus tard - K_

_Absolument - A_

Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche et souris. Notre relation allait très bien, même si on ne se connaissait que depuis 24 heures.

* * *

De nouveau au Lima Bean. Même heure, même table. Mais cette fois, je savais à quoi m'attendre. J'étais arrivé en premier donc je lui avais commandé un café. J'avais enregistré ce qu'elle aimait pendant notre petite course aux informations sur l'autre.

Après quelques minutes, je vis Alexia entrer et regarder dans la salle. Je lui fis un signe de la main et elle sourit quand elle me vit. Elle parlait à quelqu'un au téléphone.

'Oui, papa, je le vois maintenant.' Dit-elle au téléphone en s'asseyant en face de moi. 'Dimanche ? Tu ne peux pas attendre un peu ?' Elle soupira en entendant la réponse de son père. 'D'accord, oui je vais lui demander. A ce soir.'

Elle raccrocha et me regarda.

'Salut.' Lui dis-je.

'Salut. Alors tu as survécu à la phonétique finalement.' Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

'A peine. Heureusement pour moi, je ne dois subir ça qu'une fois par semaine.'

'C'est bien, je ne voudrais pas que tu meures.' Dit-elle. Elle désigna le café en face d'elle. 'Merci pour ça.'

'De rien. Alors ton père parlait de moi.' Déclarai-je.

'Oui, désolé pour ça. Il veut absolument te rencontrer dimanche. Il dit qu'il veut voir si tu es bien pour moi.' Répondit-elle, un peu agacée.

'Il est protecteur. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends.' Répondis-je.

'Oui, mais non.' Je la regardai d'un air interrogateur, attendant qu'elle continue de parler. 'Oui il veut me protéger, mais il veut te rencontrer pour être sûr que tu n'entaches pas l'image de la famille.'

'Comment ça ?' demandai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

'Mon père se présente aux élections municipales. Donc il surveille de près sa réputation et tout ce qui pourrait lui donner une mauvaise image.' Expliqua-t-elle.

'Moi inclus. Quand est-ce qu'il veut me voir ?' demandai-je, appréhendant déjà la rencontre.

'Dimanche. Je lui ai dit de nous laisser un peu plus de temps pour nous connaitre mais quand il dit quelque chose, il ne change pas d'avis.' On avait donc cinq jours avant la rencontre officielle.

'Je vais demander à mon père s'il est libre. Je te redirais.'

'D'accord.'

Si son père se présentait pour être maire, j'avais dû entendre parler de lui. Il n'y avait pas 36 candidats aux élections de toute façon. Oh oui ! 'Mais attends… je n'avais pas fait le lien. Robert Branson, c'est ton père ?'

'Oui.'

'Il a fait du bruit dans le monde politique.' J'avais toujours voulu savoir pourquoi il était contre le Maire actuel. Et contre le système.

'Tu veux vraiment entendre des trucs politiques ? Parce que si c'est juste pour être poli, on peut changer de sujet. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer.' Répondit-elle.

'Non, ça m'intéresse vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans la ville selon lui ?'

'Je vais te dire ce que je sais, mais ne le répète pas, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas si c'est secret ou pas mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques.' J'acquiesçai et elle continua. 'Le maire actuel est un vieil homme qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Selon mon père, il est manipulé par une femme. Le genre folle et vraiment pas fréquentable. Il me dit qu'il ne sait pas grand-chose sur ça mais il a l'air vraiment inquiet à chaque fois qu'il évoque le sujet. Je pense qu'il sait plus de choses qu'il ne dit.'

'Oh, ça a l'air vraiment sérieux.' Je ne m'étais as rendu compte que notre ville était devenue comme ça. Une folle a la tête de la ville. Mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur.

'Oui. Mon père devient un peu parano avec ça. Il est convaincu qu'elle lui en veut parce qu'il sait comment le système marche.' Répondit-elle en faisant un geste de la main pour dire "tout".

'Quel système ?' demandai-je.

'Le système des âmes sœurs. Il dit qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de le contrôler.'

'Le contrôler ? Mais c'est impossible.'

'Je ne sais pas. Mais on peut arrêter de parler de ça ? Tu auras mon père pour toi toute la journée de dimanche.'

'Oui, bien sûr.' Répondis-je et le sujet quitta rapidement mon esprit. Elle changea de sujet et notre conversation dura jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tard et que je rentre chez moi.

* * *

Je me couchai tôt ce soir-là comme j'étais fatigué mais ça ne servit à rien puisque je me réveillai vers 1h du matin, transpirant et respirant difficilement. J'avais encore fait ce cauchemar. J'aurais dû être habitué maintenant - ça faisait presque un mois, depuis mon anniversaire enfait - mais j'étais toujours bouleversé et apeuré quand je me réveillais. J'étais dans une sorte de grande boite blanche et je ne pouvais pas partir. Il n'y avait pas de porte. Il n'y avait rien, c'était vide et d'un blanc éclatant. Et j'avais beau crier, frapper le sol et les murs, je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Je savais que je cherchais quelque chose, mais j'ignorais quoi. Je me levai pour boire un verre d'eau avant de me recoucher.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais au beau milieu d'un agréable rêve sur ma future vie avec mon âme sœur. J'avais vaguement remarqué des bruits de pas dans la maison mais ça ne m'avait pas réveillé. J'étais trop plongé dans mon rêve. Et puis je sentis quelqu'un me caresser les cheveux.

'Kurt, bébé, je suis là.' J'ouvris rapidement les yeux, plus du tout endormi. Il y avait quelqu'un chez moi, dans ma chambre, à côté de moi. C'était un homme, et la première chose que je pus voir dans l'obscurité de ma chambre était ses yeux dorés.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Je me redressai rapidement et allumai ma lampe de chevet.

'Qui es-tu ?' m'écriai-je.

'Bébé, c'est moi.' Répondit-il. Bien sûr, c'était évident. Il se moquait de moi. J'attrapai la première chose que je trouvai, un gros livre sur ma table de nuit, et le tins en l'air, menaçant de le frapper avec.

'J'ai dit, _qui es-tu_?' Répétai-je et il parut vraiment confus.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent avant qu'une autre voix ne s'en mêle.

'Blaine, regarde son poignet.'

J'aurais pu reconnaitre cette voix entre mille. Je l'avais entendu pendant quatre ans au lycée. Santana. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? J'étais toujours endormi ? C'était un rêve, cauchemar, n'importe quoi ? Je baissai rapidement mon bras mais il l'attrapa et l'amena à lui, amenant le haut de mon corps avec.

'Lâche-moi !' criai-je. Je savais que mon père avait le sommeil lourd et qu'il ne se réveillerait pas même si un éléphant marchait dans le salon. Donc ma seule chance était de frapper et courir.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur lui à nouveau et mon estomac se tordit douloureusement. Il fixait mon poignet comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose.

'Où… c'est… qui…' commença-t-il plusieurs fois.

'Apprend à parler et reviens après, ok ?' rétorquai-je.

'Calme-toi Hummel. On est là pour t'aider.' Intervint Santana.

'Pas super évident.

'C'est vrai pourtant.' Insista-t-elle.

'J'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et tu fais quoi ici d'abord ? J'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps.'

'J'étais partie. Apparemment tu aurais dû venir avec nous.' Déclara-t-elle. Venir avec eux. Santana et le cinglé qui regardait mon poignet ? Haha.

'Non merci bien. Je suis heureux où je suis.'

'Oh c'est vrai ? J'imagine que tu peux croire ça.'

'J'ai finalement rencontré mon âme sœur, donc oui, je suis heureux.' Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ma réponse avait produit un effet chez Blaine (son nom apparemment) et il avait lâché mon bras. Je le ramenais rapidement à moi. C'était quoi son problème ?

'Blaine.' Dit Santana. Donc oui, j'avais bien entendu, il s'appelait Blaine. Mais il ne bougea pas. 'Blaine, on fait quoi ?'

'Je ne sais pas.' Murmura-t-il.

'Il est déjà tard. On ne peut pas passer un autre jour dehors.' Pressa-t-elle.

'Je sais. Va chercher ses affaires et je vais lui parler.' Dit-il en me regardant. Je levai les sourcils d'un air moqueur. Il se prenait pour qui ?

'Enfait…' Santana se racla la gorge. 'Tu devrais aller faire son sac et je devrais rester ici.'

Ce Blaine eut un air battu sur son visage. Ou désespéré ? Je ne savais pas. Et je ne voulais pas savoir non plus.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'faire son sac' ?' demandai-je à Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

'Euh… mettre des affaires dans un sac et partir.' Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

'Merci.' Répondis-je ironiquement. 'J'espère que tu ne prévois pas de m'emmener quelque part, parce que je n'irais pas.'

'On n'a vraiment pas le temps là. Tu viens.' Dit-elle et elle marcha vers un mur de ma chambre. Elle passa ses mains dessus et sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait puisqu'elle sourit. Elle fit un pas en arrière et donna un grand coup de pied dans le mur. Quelque chose qui qui semblait être une porte s'ouvrit. Elle rentra dans la pièce. J'étais bien trop curieux pour rester assis sur mon lit et je marchai vers la porte révélée. Ce n'était pas un grand placard. C'était plein d'habits, de photos, beaucoup de photos, et de livres. Je reconnus le livre de l'année 2011 de McKinley. Je l'avais cherché partout. Je regardai Santana mettre des vêtements et d'autre chose dans un grand sac.

'C'est quoi ça ?' demandai-je.

'Un placard secret.' Répondit-elle avant de mettre quelques livres dans le sac.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi et je vis Blaine revenir dans la chambre. Il avait l'air mieux que quand il était sorti. Peut-être qu'il faisait juste des crises de délire ou je ne sais pas ce qui l'avait rendu si désespéré.

'Santana, tu fais quoi ? Comment tu sais qu'il y a un placard ici ?' demanda-t-il et Santana se retourna.

'Tu me l'as dit, idiot. Je prends tes affaires. Tu avais raison d'ailleurs, tout est ici.'

'Oh.' Dit-il. Il entra et prit quelques trucs, des photos surtout. Une qu'il prit et tint délicatement dans ses mains comme une chose précieuse attira mon attention. Est-ce que c'était-

'Attends !' m'exclamai-je et ils se tournèrent vers moi en me regardant d'un air interrogateur. 'Donne-moi ça.' Dis-je en prenant la photo des mains de Blaine avant qu'il puisse m'arrêter.

C'était Blaine et… et… moi ? J'avais une couronne sur la tête. Non, je ne le connaissais pas, c'était impossible.

'Bien joué photoshop.' Dis-je en lui rendant la photo.

'C'est pas photoshop, crois-moi.' Dit-il en regardant la photo.

'Ouuuuuuh croire un inconnu qui s'introduit chez moi à 4h du matin, je ne crois pas.'

'Bref.' Interrompit Santana. 'Vous pouvez vous disputer plus tard, vous aurez tout le temps pour ça. Il faut y aller.'

'Je viens pas.' Dis-je en retournant vers mon lit.

'C'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.' Ajouta-t-elle. La menace maintenant ?

'Même _si_ je pensais à venir, je ne sais même pas quoi, comment, pourquoi, où, avec qui…'

'On ne peut pas expliquer ça dans la voiture ?' soupira-t-elle.

'Non. Tu me demandes de te suivre quelque art avec M. Photoshop Cinglé quand je ne t'ai pas vu depuis trois mois et que je viens de rencontrer mon âme sœur ? Vraiment ?'

'Béb-' commença Blaine.

'Et mon Dieu arrête de m'appeler bébé ! Pour qui tu te prends ?' m'écriai-je.

'Je peux te poser quelques questions sur elle ?' demanda Santana.

'Vas-y.' répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

'Quand est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ?'

'Il y a deux jours.' Répondis-je et je pouvais jurer voir des larmes dans les yeux de Blaine. Crise de délire numéro 2 ?

'Ça faisait plus qu'un mois pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda Santana. Comment elle savait ?

'Oui, et ?'

'Son vrai âme sœur est mort.' Déclara-t-elle.

'N'importe quoi. C'est moi son vrai âme sœur.' Affirmai-je.

'Alors comment tu expliques que tu l'aies rencontré si tard ? Personne ne rencontre son âme sœur après un mois. _Personne_.'

Je devais admettre qu'elle avait raison sur ce point. J'avais été trop occupé à me réjouir pour poser la question.

'C'est impossible. Personne ne peut survivre à la mort de leur âme sœur.'

'Ils peuvent, fais-moi confiance. Maintenant, viens avec nous.' Dit-elle à nouveau.

'Toujours non.'

'Ok.' Dit-elle avant de plonger la main dans le sac qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Je le reconnus comme son ancien sac de cours. Elle sortit quelque chose, ça ressemblait à un pistolet mais c'était bleu avec une espèce de petite bouteille au-dessus remplie d'un liquide bleu.

'Où tu as eu ça, Santana ?' demanda Blaine, les yeux écarquillés.

'Je l'ai pris d'un Gardien hier. Je savais que ça pourrait servir.'

'Lâche ça, c'est dangereux.' Plaida-t-il mais elle l'ignora et pointa son arme vers moi.

'Tu vas venir avec nous de toute façon. Que ce soit de ton plein gré, ou j'utilise ça sur toi et je te porte jusqu'à la voiture.' expliqua-t-elle et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à la vue de sa ridicule arme bleue.

'Tu vas me tirer dessus avec une arme de paintball ? Sérieusement ?' ironisai-je.

Santana dirigea l'arme vers le mur et tira. Il y eut un bruit d'électricité et je vis des petits éclairs dans la boule bleue qui s'écrasa contre le mur. Wow.

'Tu veux m'électrocuter ? Tu es folle ?' m'écriai-je.

'Tu dois venir avec nous.' Dit-elle en repointant son truc vers moi.

Je soupirai. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'échapper à ça maintenant. 'Laisse-moi me changer. Je suis toujours en pyjama.' Dis-je.

'Alors fais-le.' Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Blaine. 'Tu as fait le sac ?'

'Oui, mais je ne peux pas trop prendre parce qu'on doit marcher.' Dit Blaine en montrant les deux sacs près de la porte.

'Oui, je sais, on verra avec les autres.' Répondit-elle et il acquiesça.

'Les autres ? Où je vais, à l'hôpital psychiatrique ?' demandai-je.

'Oh ferme-là, j'ai dit qu'on expliquerait plus tard.' Répondit Santana. 'Et maintenant, habille-toi, et prend un pull.'

'Alors retournez-vous.' Je n'étais pas à fond dans l'exhibitionnisme.

'On t'a vu tout nu.' Déclara-t-elle et je gloussai nerveusement. Elle était sérieuse ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'était Santana.

'Quoi ?' s'exclama Blaine l'air choqué et surpris.

'Humour. Pffff vous êtes pas marrants.' Dit-elle avant de se retourner.

Je m'habillai rapidement et vis que Blaine me regardait. C'était même pas discret.

'Quoi ?'

'Euh rien, allons-y.' bredouilla-t-il.

Je pris un petit sac à dos avec mes possessions les plus précieuses et mis mon téléphone dans ma poche.

'Oh non, non. Le portable reste ici.' Dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

'Pardon ?'

'Ne prends pas ton portable.' Répéta Blaine.

Je soupirai. J'en avais déjà marre d'eux et j'espérais pouvoir revenir à la maison le plus tôt possible.

'Très bien.' Dis-je en reposant mon téléphone sur mon lit. 'Allez. Plus tôt on part, plus tôt on revient.'

Ils prirent leurs sacs et quittèrent la maison.

'Je dois dire au revoir à mon père.' Dis-je quand on était dehors, près de la voiture.

Je commençai à retourner vers la porte mais Blaine m'attrapa le bras, le poignet enfait. 'Je lui ai laissé un mot.' Dit-il et je lui lançai un regard moqueur.

'Un mot ? Désolé d'avoir kidnappé votre fils. Signé l'inconnu cinglé ?'

'Pas vraiment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sait.' Répondit Blaine et il ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour que je monte dedans.

* * *

'Je m'ennuie.' Dis-je après 15 minutes dans la voiture.

'Eh bien, trouve quelque chose à faire parce qu'il reste deux heures. Et après on marche.' Dit Santana assise au volant et je soupirai. 'Tu peux poser les questions que tu voulais tout à l'heure.'

'Où on va ?'

'En lieu sûr.'

'Ça veut dire quoi ?' demandai-je mais Blaine montra du doigt quelque chose dehors et Santana eut l'air effrayée. 'Gardiens à gauche. Tu l'as toujours ?' demanda-t-il et elle hocha la tête.

'Ne dis rien. S'il te plait, laisse-nous parler.' Me dit Blaine. Pourquoi étaient-ils si apeurés ?

Santana arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Je vis un homme en uniforme bleu et blanc se pencher. Il avait un G inscrit sur le haut blanc. Ah, donc c'était lui le Gardien. Je ne savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire.

'Bonjour. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?' dit Santana de sa voix polie et gentille.

'Que faites-vous ici à 5h du matin ?' demanda-t-il en regardant à l'intérieur de la voiture.

'On ramène notre ami chez lui.' Répondit Blaine mais sa voix était bien moins contrôlée que celle de Santana.

'Montrez-moi.' Demanda le Gardien. Blaine et Santana se regardèrent avant d'exposer leurs poignets aux yeux de l'homme.


End file.
